The primary goal of the Biostatistics and Biomedical Informatics Core (Core F) is to strengthen the statistical science and rigor of the HIV/AIDS-related research by providing state-of-the-art biostatistics and biomedical informatics support to Emory CFAR investigators. Core F will assure professional quality collaboration/consultation through the following four specific aims: (1) provide essential biostatistics, biomedical informatics and data management collaborative/consulting expertise to Emory CFAR investigators; (2) expand the services in a differentiated manner to meet the wide variety of needs of CFAR investigators, that will include fostering the development of new statistical and biomedical informatics methodology to meet the analytic challenges posed by the CFAR research community at Emory; (3) promote biostatistics and biomedical informatics education and training opportunities for CFAR investigators, and (4) engage in evaluation and strategic planning to improve the biostatistics and biomedical informatics support to CFAR investigators. Utilization of Core F resources should result in improved quality of HIV/AIDS-related research by making sure that the specific aims are written as testable research hypotheses with appropriate attention directed toward providing adequate statistical power for each of the primary and secondary research hypotheses. Operationally, Core F produces both synergy and efficiency in its interactions with both the translational and clinical CFAR investigators by basically providing them with seamless access to the faculty, staff and graduate students in Department of Biostatistics and Bioinformatics. Support from the School of Medicine and the School of Public Health allows CFAR investigators to take full advantage of the versatility of Core Fs superbly talented faculty and well trained graduate students. Core F is uniquely posed to support the development of a framework for an HIV clinical and biological database for the purpose of enhancing research and collaboration opportunities between clinical, translational and basic scientists interested in interdisciplinary HIV/AIDS research.